The Good, and Bad News
by Superherotiger
Summary: An important announcement for anyone reading my stories. There is good... and there is bad news. So, let's just enjoy the good while we can.


**Hey guys, it's Super Hero Tiger here, and I have some pretty big news,**

 **First though, I'm going to talk about my stories and how they're updated. So if you're not worried about that, skip down to my announcement.**

 **Okay, people who have been with me for a little while know I used to have a schedule, but that's kind of gone to poo lately. The order used to be:**

 ** _O' Family of Ours_**

 ** _Test of Strength, Test of Mind_**

 ** _O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters_**

 ** _Blood vs Bond_**

 **This was a daily process, and I really enjoyed it. The thing is, I have so much going on now that I don't have any time to sit down and write a chapter, let alone do it daily! Also with the amount of stories I have in process, I've been trying to think of a new order. This is really difficult, but I think we can figure it out. I just need to know what stories you want on a regular basis and ones you don't mind being irregular.**

 **For example, my 'Beasts of Legend', 'Family Ties' and 'The Lost Commanders' stories are all irregular. I just update them whenever I'm in the mood to write it.**

 **I've been thinking a lot, and I thought maybe the O' Son of Mine trilogy should go into the irregular category. What do you guys think about that? Should I start updating it again regularly, or you don't mind that it's every blue moon? Because seriously, I'll never know unless you tell me.**

 **My main stories I want to become regular are:**

 ** _To Mend the Bond_**

 ** _The Light in the Dark_**

 ** _There is No Death, There is the Force_**

 ** _(And a new story I plan to release that will have all the chapters premade.)_**

 **The plan is to do it pretty much in this order, and if I switch it up again, it'll still be pretty similar. There will be 2, 3 or even 4 days breaks between each story. That way I have enough time to write the chapter, proofread the chapter, make the 'Q/A's and Reactions' and finally post it. Does that sound good? Yes? No? Tell me what you think or what I should improve.**

* * *

 **Okay, now we get to my BIG announcement ,**

 **Next year, I'll be heading off for a road trip around Australia! Exciting right?! A whole one year trip to explore my home country and see all the awesome things it holds! I'll get to pet dolphins, see Uluru, go to a Kangaroo sanctuary, see some of my distant friends scattered across the states and much, much more!**

 **The bad news is, that means I won't be able to update my stories any more.**

 ** _*Gasps arise from the crowd*_**

 **But don't worry! That's still another 3 or 4 months away! And I'll make it my goal to finish** ** _all_** **my stories before I leave. I just thought you guys had the right to know. I promise, I'll make sure they're the most enjoyable few months though! :D You're all really important to me, and I want to make you happy and talk to you all. So, in the month before my departure, I'll make a story which is full on 'Q/A's and Reactions'. There, you can ask me anything! You could just have a casual conversation if you really wanted, but that way at least guests can also get involved.**

 **Well, if you managed to survive my long rant, I hope you have a great day and are super excited for Star Wars Rebels season 2! My inner fangirl is contained within, because I have no one to share my star wars love with. So when I saw the season 2 teaser on the 'Disney Uploads' channel on youtube, I had to flip out to myself. :(**

 _Inner Fangirl: I'll get out of here one day!_

 **Shh! You can flip out all you want once season 2 starts, but you're driving Mum crazy by quoting it and talking about it every spare second of the day! She doesn't even know star wars that much! She's just the most tolerant of our family!**

 _Inner Fangirl: One day… *Slips into the shadows* One day…_

 ** _Anyways_** **, that's all I have to say for the moment. Until then, I hope you enjoy the stories and will participate in the future 'Q/A's and Reactions' story. Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
